No Regrets
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: Submission for Michael Buble's Lover's Twilight contest! JxB! Please review!
1. Falling in Love with Jasper ?

**Wow! Didn't know I could do this! For a contest. Bella/Jasper. A slight idea hit me and I ran with it, my fingers trying to keep up while ideas poured out of my head. I love it! It's so much longer than I thought it would be. Near the end, I thought of a completely different idea, but I like this one. I might do an alternate ending. But probably not. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[Takes place after the part in New Moon where Bella got a papercut, when Edward tried to save her from the vampires, getting her more sliced up in the process.**

**No Regrets**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle fixed my arm up good, disposed of anything that would have my blood smell, and called the others back in.

Edward came first, coming quickly over to my side. Alice filed in next, with Rosalie and Emmet following her.

I started apologizing to Alice for ruining the cake, when I saw Esme coming in with Jasper. It looked like she was practically dragging him in.

Edward looked at me, and I understood what was going on.

Esme came over and left Jasper next to Alice.

I looked at Jasper.

Aww, he looked so... guilty. Heartbroken even. What?

"Hey, Jasper," he looked up at me with eyes that were almost black, but with golden flints in them. I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Bella." he said hesitantly.

"Um, I, um. I just- I mean, I... When... But I'm not... And-"

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm really really sorry! I know it's no excuse, but I'm the youngest vampire, and your blood just smelled so good, and I... I'm sorry."

Oh my. He looked seriously repentant. And hot... Wait, what?

"Oh, it's ok. I mean, that's what I was trying to say. I'm not mad at you. It's fine."

Carlisle and Esme smiled.

Jasper still looked afraid.

"No, but you can be. I mean, I could have killed you. And I hate that. I mean, I really wouldn't want to. But I just don't have as much self-control as the others. I never meant for that to happen. I'm so sorry."

"No, I know... It's ok. Really. I'm not going to hold it against you. I know it wasn't your fault. Edward's constantly reminding me how hard it is for vampires to be around humans." I smiled up at Edward. He held me closer.

"Okay," I barely heard Jasper mumble as he headed upstairs.

Alice trotted after him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to the living room, pulling Emmet with her.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me apologetically.

"Thank you for forgiving Jasper so easily, Bella."

"Oh, Esme. There's nothing to forgive," I smiled.

She smiled back.

"Well it looks like the party is over," Edward said, pulling me closer to him.

"Shall we go upstairs, or do you want to go to your house? Are you tired yet?"

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Umm. I don't know. I don't feel tired yet, but- Oh! Charlie! Dang it."

"Bella?"

I lifted my bandaged arm at him.

"I don't feel like going through the interrogation tonight."

Carlisle interrupted.

"You could stay here tonight, if you wanted, Bella."

I looked at Esme and Edward.

"Could I really?"

Edward smiled.

"Of course you could, darling. Anytime you want. I'll call Charlie and tell him," Esme told me.

"Thanks," I barely got out before I was on my way upstairs in Edward's arms.

As we passed Jasper's door, I looked to see if he was still upset. It was practically closed, but I thought I saw a pair of eyes before I heard the door close firmly.

We passed Alice's door and I could tell she was in there. I wondered why she wasn't with Jasper?

But my thoughts were brought back to Edward as he closed his door with his foot and set me down on his couch.

"Sorry I don't have anything more comfortable."

"It's fine, Edward."

We looked at each other for a moment, his fingers tracing my bandage.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I mean, you said you were but ever since I got cut until I was bandaged up, you didn't breathe."

"I'm fine, Bella, love. Don't worry about me."

"What about Jasper?"

Edward sighed and got up.

"I suppose he's fine too."

"Oh, Edward," I walked over to him.

"Don't be mad at Jasper. It wasn't his fault. I don't blame him.

"I'm not. That's not why I'm mad." Unconsciously, I gasped slightly and my hold on him became looser. His body tightened.

"Edward, what-"

"Forget about it, Bella. It's fine."

I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. I sighed, but let him avoid the subject.

After awhile, I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

------------------

Blood encircled me, mixing with the pink frosting and broken glass. Where was Edward? Esme? Carlisle? Alice? Jasper? Emmet? Rosalie?

Suddenly I saw a pair of dark eyes. Then they disappeared. I heard the slam of a door.

"Bella," a voice called for me.

Edward?

"Bella." Jasper came into view.

"Jasper? Where's Edward?"

"Your Edward can't save you now."

"Jasper, what are you talking about?"

Jasper pointed to my arm. Ugh. Blood. The cut was gorier than I thought it was.

"You smell so good, Bella. Why'd you have to go and do that? Now you know how much I want you," he crouched, prepared to jump.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Jasper snorted.

"Edward's no good for you Bella. I love you."

He pounced.

-----------------

I woke up with a start.

I sat up quickly, remembering the nightmare that had come to me.

Where was I?

Edward's room.

I looked down at my arm. It was still bandaged.

I looked at the floor. No blood. No pink icing.

All of those were reliefs, but then I realized.

Where's Edward?

Just then I head a knock at the door.

I looked up as it opened slightly.

"Bella?"

Jasper.

My nightmare taunted me. I shook it out of my head.

"Uh, come in."

He opened the door and entered hesitantly.

"Jasper, where's Edward?" I shivered as I remembered saying that in my dream.

"He went out with Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme. Only Carlisle and I are left here. And you of course."

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. 5 A.M.

"Where did they go?"

"Hunting."

I recalled Edward's eyes. There were still a light topaz color last night. But Jasper's where still slightly black with golden flecks. So much prettier than Edward's...

What was I thinking?

"Um, not to be rude, but why didn't you go?"

"I don't like the place they like to hunt."

"Oh."

Jasper looked like he wanted to say more, but was afraid.

"Jasper, you know I'm not mad at you for last night, right?"

"I know."

He walked over to the couch.

"But there's something that you don't know." He looked at me. As I stared at his eyes, I noticed that all to familiar blush creep up on my cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Bella," his icy fingers found mine and he sat down next to me. I froze, unsure of what was coming next.

"Bella, I'm sorry, this may be way out of line, but I have to say it. I like you. I have ever since Edward brought you to meet us. I know you love him, but I just wanted you to know. I honestly don't know why I do like you... I mean, Alice and I... But, you're just so beautiful."

I blinked, shocked that he would feel this way. Shocked that he would even say it. Shocked at what Alice would think. Shocked at what Edward would think.

But he's just as beautiful as Edward. Maybe more. With the golden-black mix in his eyes now, it was hard to remember Edward's name.

I looked at him.

"I like you too. I think. I mean, I love Edward, but... I just... Sitting here with you now... And those eyes. And you-" Jasper's lips pressed into mine, tentatively at first, but growing with passion until I had to pull away.

He stood up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. Ugh! I can't believe I did that! Forgive me?" His eyes were pleading.

As I looked into his eyes, at his hair, his face, his pale skin, I found myself at a loss for words.

"Um, yes?"

Jasper smiled.

"Jasper, um, can you do that again?"

He looked confused, but complied. He sat down on Edward's sofa again, held my face in his hands and kissed me.

My heart stopped, my breathing slowed, the world spun. What was that sound? Why was his touch fiery? He's ice-cold.

I deepened the kiss and he pulled me closer to him.

I remembered to breathe, just enough to stay alive.

My eyelids fluttered as he entwined his hands into my hair.

He pulled me on top of him, his hand floating down my back.

I sighed, pushing myself closer to him.

His hands found my shirt and when I felt his cold fingers on my back, I realized what I was doing.

I sat up, my head spinning.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I, I mean, that was wonderful. And different. But I mean, I love Edward and you love Alice, right? I mean, we can be friends, okay? But I.. I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Bella. I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just felt that you deserved to know that I liked you. But maybe it was a mistake. You're destined to be with Edward, and I with Alice. I'm sorry. We don't have to tell anyone about this, ok? We can be friends."

"Okay," I agreed.

He smiled, fingered my hair, and left.

Wow, I breathed.

I laid down and wondered what had just happened, remembering the part in my dream where Jasper said Edward was no good for me. The words " I love you" followed that.

After what just went on, I had no doubt that he loved me and I loved him, but I knew that Edward was mine. And I was Edward's. Because that is the way it was meant to be.

And I was happy with that.

But from that moment on, every time I saw Jasper, I thought about my 18th birthday party. And I knew he did too. Sometimes we exchanged a smile, or even a wink, but we stayed with our true loves.

No regrets.

Right??


	2. Alternate Ending

**Wow! Didn't know I could do this! For a contest. Bella/Jasper. A slight idea hit me and I ran with it, my fingers trying to keep up while ideas poured out of my head. I love it! It's so much longer than I thought it would be. Near the end, I thought of a completely different idea, but I like this one. I might do an alternate ending. But probably not. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[Takes place after the part in New Moon where Bella got a papercut, when Edward tried to save her from the vampires, getting her more sliced up in the process.**

**...THIS IS MY ALTERNATE ENDING. IT STILL HAS THE STORY FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT A DIFFERENT ENDING. PLEASE REVIEW!... **

**No Regrets**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle fixed my arm up good, disposed of anything that would have my blood smell, and called the others back in.

Edward came first, coming quickly over to my side. Alice filed in next, with Rosalie and Emmet following her.

I started apologizing to Alice for ruining the cake, when I saw Esme coming in with Jasper. It looked like she was practically dragging him in.

Edward looked at me, and I understood what was going on.

Esme came over and left Jasper next to Alice.

I looked at Jasper.

Aww, he looked so... guilty. Heartbroken even. What?

"Hey, Jasper," he looked up at me with eyes that were almost black, but with golden flints in them. I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Bella." he said hesitantly.

"Um, I, um. I just- I mean, I... When... But I'm not... And-"

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm really really sorry! I know it's no excuse, but I'm the youngest vampire, and your blood just smelled so good, and I... I'm sorry."

Oh my. He looked seriously repentant. And hot... Wait, what?

"Oh, it's ok. I mean, that's what I was trying to say. I'm not mad at you. It's fine."

Carlisle and Esme smiled.

Jasper still looked afraid.

"No, but you can be. I mean, I could have killed you. And I hate that. I mean, I really wouldn't want to. But I just don't have as much self-control as the others. I never meant for that to happen. I'm so sorry."

"No, I know... It's ok. Really. I'm not going to hold it against you. I know it wasn't your fault. Edward's constantly reminding me how hard it is for vampires to be around humans." I smiled up at Edward. He held me closer.

"Okay," I barely heard Jasper mumble as he headed upstairs.

Alice trotted after him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to the living room, pulling Emmet with her.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me apologetically.

"Thank you for forgiving Jasper so easily, Bella."

"Oh, Esme. There's nothing to forgive," I smiled.

She smiled back.

"Well it looks like the party is over," Edward said, pulling me closer to him.

"Shall we go upstairs, or do you want to go to your house? Are you tired yet?"

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Umm. I don't know. I don't feel tired yet, but- Oh! Charlie! Dang it."

"Bella?"

I lifted my bandaged arm at him.

"I don't feel like going through the interrogation tonight."

Carlisle interrupted.

"You could stay here tonight, if you wanted, Bella."

I looked at Esme and Edward.

"Could I really?"

Edward smiled.

"Of course you could, darling. Anytime you want. I'll call Charlie and tell him," Esme told me.

"Thanks," I barely got out before I was on my way upstairs in Edward's arms.

As we passed Jasper's door, I looked to see if he was still upset. It was practically closed, but I thought I saw a pair of eyes before I heard the door close firmly.

We passed Alice's door and I could tell she was in there. I wondered why she wasn't with Jasper?

But my thoughts were brought back to Edward as he closed his door with his foot and set me down on his couch.

"Sorry I don't have anything more comfortable."

"It's fine, Edward."

We looked at each other for a moment, his fingers tracing my bandage.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I mean, you said you were but ever since I got cut until I was bandaged up, you didn't breathe."

"I'm fine, Bella, love. Don't worry about me."

"What about Jasper?"

Edward sighed and got up.

"I suppose he's fine too."

"Oh, Edward," I walked over to him.

"Don't be mad at Jasper. It wasn't his fault. I don't blame him.

"I'm not. That's not why I'm mad." Unconsciously, I gasped slightly and my hold on him became looser. His body tightened.

"Edward, what-"

"Forget about it, Bella. It's fine."

I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. I sighed, but let him avoid the subject.

After awhile, I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

------------------

Blood encircled me, mixing with the pink frosting and broken glass. Where was Edward? Esme? Carlisle? Alice? Jasper? Emmet? Rosalie?

Suddenly I saw a pair of dark eyes. Then they disappeared. I heard the slam of a door.

"Bella," a voice called for me.

Edward?

"Bella." Jasper came into view.

"Jasper? Where's Edward?"

"Your Edward can't save you now."

"Jasper, what are you talking about?"

Jasper pointed to my arm. Ugh. Blood. The cut was gorier than I thought it was.

"You smell so good, Bella. Why'd you have to go and do that? Now you know how much I want you," he crouched, prepared to jump.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Jasper snorted.

"Edward's no good for you Bella. I love you."

He pounced.

-----------------

I woke up with a start.

I sat up quickly, remembering the nightmare that had come to me.

Where was I?

Edward's room.

I looked down at my arm. It was still bandaged.

I looked at the floor. No blood. No pink icing.

All of those were reliefs, but then I realized.

Where's Edward?

Just then I head a knock at the door.

I looked up as it opened slightly.

"Bella?"

Jasper.

My nightmare taunted me. I shook it out of my head.

"Uh, come in."

He opened the door and entered hesitantly.

"Jasper, where's Edward?" I shivered as I remembered saying that in my dream.

"He went out with Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme. Only Carlisle and I are left here. And you of course."

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. 5 A.M.

"Where did they go?"

"Hunting."

I recalled Edward's eyes. There were still a light topaz color last night. But Jasper's where still slightly black with golden flecks. So much prettier than Edward's...

What was I thinking?

"Um, not to be rude, but why didn't you go?"

"I don't like the place they like to hunt."

"Oh."

Jasper looked like he wanted to say more, but was afraid.

"Jasper, you know I'm not mad at you for last night, right?"

"I know."

He walked over to the couch.

"But there's something that you don't know." He looked at me. As I stared at his eyes, I noticed that all to familiar blush creep up on my cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Bella," his icy fingers found mine and he sat down next to me. I froze, unsure of what was coming next.

"Bella, I'm sorry, this may be way out of line, but I have to say it. I like you. I have ever since Edward brought you to meet us. I know you love him, but I just wanted you to know. I honestly don't know why I do like you... I mean, Alice and I... But, you're just so beautiful."

I blinked, shocked that he would feel this way. Shocked that he would even say it. Shocked at what Alice would think. Shocked at what Edward would think.

But he's just as beautiful as Edward. Maybe more. With the golden-black mix in his eyes now, it was hard to remember Edward's name.

I looked at him.

"I like you too. I think. I mean, I love Edward, but... I just... Sitting here with you now... And those eyes. And you-" Jasper's lips pressed into mine, tentatively at first, but growing with passion until I had to pull away.

He stood up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. Ugh! I can't believe I did that! Forgive me?" His eyes were pleading.

As I looked into his eyes, at his hair, his face, his pale skin, I found myself at a loss for words.

"Um, yes?"

Jasper smiled.

"Jasper, um, can you do that again?"

He looked confused, but complied. He sat down on Edward's sofa again, held my face in his hands and kissed me.

My heart stopped, my breathing slowed, the world spun. What was that sound? Why was his touch fiery? He's ice-cold.

I deepened the kiss and he pulled me closer to him.

I remembered to breathe, just enough to stay alive.

My eyelids fluttered as he entwined his hands into my hair.

He pulled me on top of him, his hand floating down my back.

I sighed, pushing myself closer to him.

His hands found my shirt and when I felt his cold fingers on my back, I realized what I was doing.

I sat up, my head spinning.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I'm so sorry!" He leapt off the couch, pacing back and forth.

"I mean, I like you, and I liked kissing you but.. I mean, you love Edward, and I know that. I just- I mean. I'm sorry."

I couldn't find my tongue.

"I- No. I'm okay. It's fine."

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll try to keep it away from my thoughts so Edward doesn't find out."

"No."

He looked confused.

"You don't think Edward would get mad at you?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, no, it was okay. I- I actually liked it." I smiled sheepishly.

Jasper looked at me, first warily to see if I was kidding, then when he saw that I was serious, he came back over to sit down. This time he practically perched on the edge.

"You what?"

I answered him by tugging on the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. When his face fell in front of mine, I looked at his eyes before I brought my lips to his. He leaned back into the couch, setting me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and I let his hands travel down my back.  
What was I doing? I loved Edward.

But Jasper was just as attractive as Edward. And more fun to make out with. He didn't stop me like Edward did. Sigh. Edward and his boundaries.

Wait, we're not going to go that far, are we?

Unknowlingly, Jasper answered my thoughts. He leaned back so that he was laying down on the couch- Edward's couch- and I was on top of him. His hands moved to the front of my shirt.

I sat up straight and jumped off the bed in one move. Being the clumsy idiot I am, I managed to hit a loose nail on the side of the king-sized bed.

But I barely felt the sharp sting in my back. Who cares? What I was doing now would hurt Edward more than anything I could hit myself with.

I looked at Jasper as waves of mixed emotions hit me. Annoyance, passion, guilt, remorse, joy...

I took in a breath.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I can't do that."

"Oh, so now you're concerned about your stupid boyfriend? What about before? When you said you liked kissing me? Why would you let me be that close if you were going to worry about what your precious Edward thought?"

He must have seen the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really didn't mean to say that. Man, I'm such a jerk. First I almost succumb to my temptation for your blood, then I help you cheat on your boyfriend, then I get mad at you for stopping me. I'm sorry."

I nodded, still in shock.

"Bella? I'm going to go back to my room now. Edward and the others should come back soon." He got up to leave.

"Jasper, wait!" From the floor, I tried to grab his hand. He stopped and looked down at me. I tried to scramble to my feet.

"Jasper, it's not your fault, I kissed you too, and-"

Jasper's nose wrinkled as his eyes widened.

He fled from the room.

"Jasper? What-" I felt warmth on my back.

I twisted my head to look.  
Oh great.

When I hit that nail on the bed, it cut me. I was bleeding. That explains why Jasper ran. But I needed to talk to him. But first I had to stop bleeding.

Oh. That was a lot of blood. Dripping down my back. On the floor. On my hand.

Resisting the urge to puke, I started to go to the bathroom to find something to clean myself with.

Suddenly the world was black.

**A/N. Haha! You thought it was just a sweet alternate ending where Jasper and Bella ended up together, breaking Edward's heart. Nope. It's a cliffie!**

**o0o0o**

**Just kidding!**

"Bella!" An urgent voice called for me as something cold touched my forehead. I felt a swift rush of air and the world seemed lighter. Was I floating? Why was my back wet?

Oh! Ice! On my back!

"Bella! Love, please wake up!" Edward's anxious voice woke me from my dream.

"Edward?"

"Bella. You're okay, alright? I got you. Just relax."

"What happened?" I tried to force my eyes open. I caught a glimpse of topaz eyes, a smooth white face, and messy bronze hair before my eyes closed again.

I fought, blinking rapidly before my eyes would stay open.

"Edward!"

I tried to throw my arms around him but he restrained me.

"Don't try to move, love. You've lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly I knew what was on my back. Blood. My blood.

The world spun, but I told myself not to faint again.

"But it was just a nail."

Edward had carried me into the kitchen and set me down so Carlisle could help my injury.

"Just a nail. Bella, dear, that's two catastrophes in less than 24 hours. What ever am I going to go with you?"

Thoughts of what happened an hour ago swirled in my head.

Oh, what was Edward going to do with me?

He'd probably never trust me again. He wouldn't even love me again. He and all the Cullens would go somewhere and I would never hear from any of them again. They'd forget about me and move on. No one would ever care for me as Edward had. Oh crap, what have I done?

Edward laid me on my stomach and let Carlisle pull up my shirt slightly so he could inspect the damage.

I sobbed.

Worried, Edward immediately came into my line of vision.

"Bella? Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, still sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked.

"Edward, she's going to need stitches. I'm going to have to give her an anesthesic," I heard Carlisle's voice.

I saw Edward nod slightly and I felt a prick. Was that a needle? Oh dear.

But I was too devastated to care.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sobbed. "So sorry. Please don't hate me. But you must. I'm so sorry... Edward..." my voice trailed off as the medicine Carlisle gave me put me to sleep.

----------------

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I awoke, it was dark. I could feel myself in the arms of someone very cold, but I had a blanket. I was warm.

Memories tugged at my mind.

I opened my eyes completely and found myself looking at the wonderfully beautiful face of Edward.

"Edward?"

His eyes flickered over to me. He held me tighter.

"It's okay, Bella. You have stitches, but you're alright. Just sleep."

"No, Edward. I slept already. Anesthesic, remember?"

He smiled slightly and began to rock my back and forth gently.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

He looked at me, his wonderful eyes piercing mine. But he didn't look mad. He was just that beautiful.

"I'm fine, Bella. Your blood doesn't bother me as much. Although I do wish you would stop getting yourself hurt."

He smirked, his face so full of love that it hurt.

"That's not what I meant."

He blinked slowly.

"I know. It's fine, love. Jasper told me."

I looked up at him and let my hand trace his jaw.

"You're not mad at me?"

He looked surprised.

"I mean, you don't hate me? You're not going to all leave and never come back again?" The tears started up again.

Edward hugged me closer to his chest.

"No, Bella. Where ever would you get that idea?"

I sniffed.

"I don't know, I just thought- I mean, I'm so sorry. I'm horrible. I can't believe I- I just..." I burst into tears again.

"Shh," he stroked my hair and rocked me more, making sure I was as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered.

"I could never hate you, Bella. I love you. I always will." His voice was soft. I finally calmed down, thankful for his cool touch.

I loosened his grip just enough for me to look at him. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. My head spun, my heart stopped, my breathing cut short.

He broke off the kiss.

"That was a very short kiss," he looked bewildered at my reaction. Normally it's at least 5 seconds before I can't breathe.

I shrugged, unable to explain it myself.

He started to kiss me again, but I leaned back just enough so that he couldn't reach me, but I was still in his firm and comforting grasp.

"Sorry, Edward, I just think we should talk."

He closed his eyes and his jaw tensed ever so slightly, but he tried hard to remain emotionless.

"You like him better?"

His eyes opened and I saw the raw pain inside.

My heart twisted with anguish as I desperately tried not to form tears in my eyes.

"No! No, that's not it."

"What then?"

"I jus thought I should explain. I mean, Jasper's like my brother, but it took me off guard. And I really don't know what I was thinking. 'Cause I love you. But I guess maybe my hormones got the better of me."

He pressed his lips together and his eyes closed again. But I saw a flash of hurt before his lids settled against his face.

Oops. That was the wrong thing to say.

"No, I just meant- It wasn't like with you, but it wasn't like kissing my grandma. But you're different, and I... Sorry."

He opened his eyes and tried to smile.

"Bella, it's not your fault that half of the male populatuion is in love with you. I'm not mad. Not at you. I just wish..."

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading to go on.

"Wish what?" I asked softly.

"I wish that they could learn to control themselves. And I wish you didn't always want to please everybody."

"What?"

He tensed.

"Bella, I love you. But others do too, and whether you realize it or not, you try to do your best so that you don't hurt anybody. It's actually very sweet. It's like you always want to make sure people have what they want. But only one guy can have you, Bella, and several want you. It's your decision who gets you, but you have to decide and not leave people hanging."

"I did decide, Edward. I want you."

"Okay. I figured you did. But that means that everybody else has to know it too. Bella, you need to learn to say no. Luckily, you got guys who were good enough not to take advantage of you, but someone could and I don't want that to happen to you."

"So you thought I was only kissing Jasper 'cause he wanted to? 'Cause it would make him unhappy if I didn't? Like he was forcing me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was Edward trying to say?

"Are you telling me otherwise?"

"No. Well, yeah. But, no... What? No, Jasper didn't force me. But I didn't come on to him either. It just happened."

It just happened? Lamest excuse in the book, Bella!

Once again, Edward closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Bella? Was Jasper editing his thoughts to me?" His eyes flew open.

"How far did it go?"

"I'm still waiting for you after our wedding, if that's what you mean."

Relief crossed his face.

I backed away as much as his iron hold could let me.

"Did you really think that I would do that? That just because you said to wait, I would find someone else? Did you really think I was that kind of person?"

Angry tears stung my eyes as I searched his face for his answer.

"Bella! Of course not."

I jumped up, almost falling over, but catching myself in time.

"Then what are you saying?"

He stood up. Gracefully. Of course.

He put his arms around me, not giving me time to back away.

"Nothing, Bells. I just wanted to be sure."

"Be sure of what? Be sure I'm not using you? Be sure I'm not a slut?! Nice, Edward. Real Nice."

Somehow I backed out of his grip and ran from the room.

I fled out the door and down the driveway, running as fast as I could.

I couldn't believe myself.

What was wrong with me?

I kissed Jasper and then yelled at Edward?

He should be mad at me!

Why did I get mad at him?

I replayed our conversation in my mind.

Why did I get mad at him?! **(because this writer has no idea where she's going with the story! o.0)**

I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

I collapsed on a patch of grass.

I was exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I am so sorry."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Edward's POV**

When she said those last words and ran, I knew I had to follow her.

I stayed a slight distance behind, making sure to be quiet.

She started slowing down after a couple of minutes, then she stopped completely. She fell onto the ground. I almost sped up to help her, but I saw her move and knew it was a deliberate falling.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I am so sorry."

I heard her voice speak softly and slowly.

When I got to her, I saw that she was fast asleep.

I picked her up in my strong arms, careful not to wake her.

As I walked back to my house, I replayed our conversation in my mind.

I can't believe that what she thought. That's not what I was saying. I was only trying to look out for her. I know she loves me, and I know I don't deserve her, but as much as I love her sweet nature of trying to make everyone happy, I just don't want to harm her in any way. I hate it when she gets hurt. I hate it so much. Especially if I was to be the one hurting her. That would just kill me.

We were close to the house now.

I looked at her face, asleep and peaceful. For the billionth time, I found myself wishing that she would only ever be happy. Such a sweet angel should not have to go through anything bad ever.

I opened the front door.

Everybody immediately stood up.

"What happened?"

"Edward, is she ok?"

"Why did Bella leave like that?"

"Shh. She's sleeping," I told them as gruffly and quietly as I could.

I carried her up to my room.

I considered placing her on the sofa, but I laid her down on the bed instead.

Not sure if she would want me there when she woke up, I started to sit down on the couch.

But I couldn't be away from her.

I laid next to her silently.

**Bella's POV**

I woke suddenly, my eyes still closed. A dreamless sleep. Or not. Was that real? Did I really kiss Jasper? Did I really storm out on Edward?

Oh, Edward.

My eyes opened. I was in his room. I rolled over.

"Edward!"

Suddenly, sleep was a thing of the distant past. I was wide awake.

He laid next to me silently, not moving except looking at me when I said his name.

I threw myself onto him.

"Edward! I am so sorry! I don't know what became of me! I never actually thought that's what you thought! I don't know what I was thinking! I don't know why I said that! I know you're weren't saying that! But you can! I deserve it! I am so sorry!"

He stroked my hair.

"It's fine, Bella. I knew you wouldn't think that. And I definitely wasn't trying to say that. And I never will."

He pushed me back slightly just to look at my face.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He kissed me. A sigh escaped my lips, the last breath I took before he broke away.

"Bella, love, as much as I love feeling your heartbeat change, you gotta remember to breathe." His face was serious and loving.

"I know. I promise. Just kiss me again."

He complied with my wish as I sunk into happiness.

----------------

**The story's over?**

**But I thought it was supposed to be Jasper/Bella?**

**Read on!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jasper's POV**

Although I had locked myself in my room ever since Bella's blood was wonderfully spilled all over Edward's floor, I could hear every word that had been said since then.

I suppose I'm glad that Edward wasn't mad at Bella.

But their love is just so sickeningly sweet.

I guess I love Alice just as much, but I don't show it like that. Ew!

I honestly don't know I'll ever figure out what came to me.

I love Bella, but like a sister.

Maybe the sight and the smell of her blood from yesterday had taken its toll on me. Maybe it made me thirsty for more. Maybe that's why Edward is so attracted to her. Wonder how strong their love will be when she's a vampire.

Maybe it will be the same.

Maybe I'm just the messed up one who has problems with self-control.

I really have no clue what made me do that.

Maybe it was the remembrance off her blood.

Maybe I'll never know.

But she's happy with Edward, I'm happy with Alice, we'll continue being friends.

No regrets.

Right?

**A/N. Sorry! I know! It was so long! and it went all over the place! it really sucked!**

**lol**

**but I couldnt remember what I had in mind for the alternate ending yesterday, (was it yesterday?) so I just kept going until I had an ending. really crappy. lol. and it was supposed to be Jasper/Bella but for some reason, my fingers just won't let me do that! it's like i have a mental block maybe. bella belongs with edward, for sure, but why couldn't i just imagine different?**

**so weird,**

**anyway, i hope you like it even though it sucked! remember, it's the alternate ending, so the first chap is really the story**

**lol**

**i just felt like i needed to wrote something and i wasnt creative enough to start a new story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! please please please! You can have chocolate!!!!!! **

**review please!**


End file.
